


Bath Time

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Bright Moon After Dark [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Takes place during Chapter Nine of  Season 4: The Arrival of Horde Prime.https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276986/chapters/48750248The bath was their first real chance at privacy and intimacy  in a while.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Bright Moon After Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	Bath Time

Hordak decided that while showers were more practical, space saving, and efficient…. He could get used to baths. The main problem with showers was that he couldn’t share a shower with Entrapta -Well, ok, he technically could, but they had discovered the one time that they tried that it was …. Less than ideal. 

He didn’t like shivering naked, outside the spray of hot water while Entrapta took several years to rinse all the product from her hair. He had been contemplating a better shower design, but with Entrapta gently running her fingers over his back, circling the ports embedded into his skin, the bubbles, the steam… The fact that he was able to sit in the tub and just relax was a wonderful argument for having a bath. 

“You’re enjoying this?” Entrapta whispered behind him. His ears flicked in pleasure at the sound of her voice, and he managed a nod. He felt like he was about to doze off right in the water. He leaned against her, feeling her breasts pressing into his back. 

  
“This is very nice.” He finally managed to say. “I… detest being covered in dirt.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” She leaned into him, and let her soaked hair twine around him, tiny tendrils wrapping around his legs, his arms, his waist-

He jolted suddenly as a ribbon of hair rubbed against his side, suppressing a light yelp. He felt Entrapta nuzzle into his back as she gently wrapped her arms around his chest. She drew her fingertips across his sensitive skin, enough to send shivers through his spine, but not enough to cause him to yelp or squirm. 

“I missed this.” She said. He brought his hands up to rest gently over hers. Though they had only been separated for a few days, to Hordak it had felt like months without her in the Fright Zone, and even on beast island they had had no real privacy. Skin to skin. Her against him. He had missed it so much it had hurt. 

After a moment, she drew her fingers along his side. He felt a twitch to his lips, his ears flicked down, the tips turning blue as an easier laugh came from his mouth than he’d ever emitted before as she tickled him gently.

It took him by surprise. It took Entrapta by surprise too, because her hands stilled suddenly. She stopped, shifted to the side, and looked up at him. “Hordak?” She studied his face carefully before giving a low hum. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, lifting a hand to his face as he gazed down at her. 

  
“You… You’ve never seemed this..” Her hair twisted around him, drawing against his thigh, winning a low chuckle from him as he leaned into her. “This at ease?”

She was right. He didn’t feel so… odd about this right now. He figured this would feel worse, more embarrassing and tense since he was in enemy territory, the idea of being intimate with Entrapta in Bright Moon should have set his teeth on edge. That Lord Hordak would-

Wait. That was it. There was no Lord Hordak anymore. There was no Fright Zone, no subordinates, and any chance he had to prove himself worthy, to deny his defects, they were all gone. All that was left was his love for Entrapta. Even allowing himself to think that without a surge of panic, without his brain scrambling for a phrasing he liked more, created in him a sense of ease. It was as though he had fallen off a cliff, and since he was falling anyway, he might as well enjoy the sensation of flying. Admitting that he loved her had hit a release in him, and was allowed to be happy and enjoy it. He was allowed to love her all he wanted. And Entrapta had said it also! Twice! 

There would be problems in the coming days and weeks, he knew. He didn’t know what they would end up facing, but so long as he didn’t think on that too much he found that he was, in this moment at least, content. 

He smiled at her, taking in her slightly confused eyes for a moment before he leaned down, pressed her against the edge of the tub, and leaned in to kiss her neck. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered into her ear as his own twitched madly. He nibbled on the lobe of her ear, and relished the sound of Entrapta’s soft squeal of joy. 

“Oooh.” Entrapta gasped as he ran his tongue over her neck. “Oh, you’re definitely affectionate about it too.” She wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his head, her fingers twisting his hair as he gently kissed along her collarbone, nibbling and sucking at her skin. Slowly, he worked his way down between her breasts, playing with her nipples as he took a deep breath, and submerged himself under water as he started to kiss down the center of her stomach. Her hair tightened around his legs, rubbing against the inside of his thighs, a thick strand rubbing between his legs.

_ “That’s new” _ he thought as a thrill ran through him as her hair rubbed against his sensitive opening. 

For a brief moment, he regretted not taking some of his more personal belongings with him when he left the Fright Zone. His lack of foresight was forgivable though - he hadn’t really been in a position to pack. 

Entrapta’s hands tightened on his hair, almost pulling as he worked his way lower, licking and sucking under the warm water, getting so close to her thighs, so close to her wiggling hips, her-

There was sudden pain as Entrapta pulled hard on his hair. He gave a yelp underwater which of course only came out as a burst of bubbles as the water flowed into his mouth. He rose up quickly, spitting the sudsy water out of his mouth, rubbing his head and his hair where she had pulled it. 

“That hurt!” He protested.

“I thought you were going to choke! You weren't coming up, you were down there for -“

Hordak almost laughed. Almost. He did allow a flicker of a smile over his face as he leaned down, nibbled gently on her earlobe, and whispered into her ear. 

“Entrapta. I can hold my breath for around an hour.” 

There was a moment of silence between them, and he watched, delighted that for a change she was the one started to flush a deep red. 

He understood why she liked embarrassing him so much now. If she liked watching him blush half as much as he liked it on her….

Wordlessly, he started again. He took a painful amount of time kissing every inch of her neck before he worked his way back to her collarbone. He was going to take his time, enjoy her squirming. 

He felt her hair around him again, creeping slowly up his thighs, pulling them apart as she started to rub between his legs again. He felt his hips shift unwillingly as a warm pulse of pleasure echoed through him. She reached up, and started playing with his hair again for just a moment before she started playing with his ears, gently stroking them, reaching out to lick their tips as he worked his way down her collarbone and past her breasts until he was underwater again. Slowly, down her soft, rounded belly, past her bellybutton with a quick, careful flick of his tongue into it, drawing a giggle from her that he felt through the water more than he heard. 

Good. 

He wanted to make her happy. Without the portal, without the Horde, Horde Prime, with all that cut away, he could see that Entrapta was all that he really needed. He just felt bad that he hadn’t seen that before. That he hadn’t been able to look past … well, look past everything. That he hadn’t been able to say those words a little earlier… 

The realization that he loved her had brought with it shame. Now that he had said it, that he had embraced it, the fact that he had waited so long to admit it not only to her, but to himself was worse. Now all he wanted to do was make sure she knew how much he loved her. To make her happy. 

He drew his tongue over Entrapta’s thighs, carefully licking at the inner corners of her legs. She writhed, pressing her thighs together around him as he continued to work, nibbling and kissing and licking everywhere around her lips. She reached down, and ran her hands through his hair again. Her own hair pressed firmly between his legs, drawing a low moan from him that escaped the water in a burst of little bubbles. He placed his hands around her, holding onto her waist firmly. Then, with the gentlest of licks, gave a tiny flick to her slit before going back to her thigh, biting and sucking as she writhed and moaned. 

The water made her more sensitive, it seemed. He’d have to keep that in mind. As her hair rubbed against him, and flicked along his thighs, he noted that it seemed to make him a little more sensitive as well. 

She pushed his head back to the center. He allowed it this time, and gently started nibbling at her lips, kissing and tugging before he let his tongue slip in between and start working. Her body stiffened almost instantly as her thighs pressed together around him, her hair tightened around his legs and pushed firmly against him. He whimpered, but he knew that Entrapta couldn’t hear it since he was underwater. 

Hordak’s ears tilted down and burned slightly as he realized that before the portal incident, they had been intimate with increasing frequency, the Sanctum under lockdown more often than it wasn’t with little to no concern for the rumors. He wondered if the sudden lacking after so much intense sensation had made them both more sensitive. Her squirming, writhing hips in his grip, his own thighs rubbing together told him that that was likely the case. 

He drew out the phrase, “I love you Entrapta” into her in his own language over and over as she writhed and squirmed into him until he felt her body stiffen, felt her clench around him, felt the pulsing of her heart against his tongue as she climaxed loudly enough for him to hear it under the water. He rose his head up out of the water, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he watched her sink against the edge of the tub, her eyes glazed over, a smile on her face. She looked at him, relaxed and content. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then pressed his forehead against her. 

“I love you.” He whispered again. Even though he felt free to say it as much as he wanted, a small part of him felt it was somewhat deviant, but he even loved that. “I love you, and I..” He hesitated, his ears flicking down. “I am sorry… that I did not say so earlier.” 

She wrapped her hair around him, and pulled him down. He was resting against her, mostly submerged under water with his head resting against her naked breasts as she played with his hair. 

“I could have… I didn’t say it either. You said it first.” She kissed the top of his head. “I just… Well..I didn’t want to risk making you uncomfortable. Ruining everything.” She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. “Though…” a smile lit up her face, “I did imagine telling you a few times.” She leaned down, and kissed his forehead, “I’d go up to you, lift myself up, kiss you, and just say “Love you, Hordak!” She giggled, and shifted to the side to kiss his ears, “And each time I imagined it, your ears would tilt down, go all blue.. You’d get all flustered.” She sighed as she kissed him just inside his earlobe, “But after that….” 

Hordak nearly didn’t respond. He was enjoying her kissing his ear, playing with his hair. That they could just sit and be like this, and not worrying about having to work on the portal, waiting to see if an experiment had worked, worrying about subordinates coming to him with files or complaints or issues was perhaps the most relaxing experience in Hordak’s long life. But there was a sadness in her tone, and he had to address that. 

“After that..?”

“Well… I mean, you’d keep me around because of the portal.. But I was worried you’d not want me around so much anymore. I was worried if I said it that you’d somehow take offense?”

“... A few years ago, I might have.” He said flatly. “A couple of weeks ago…“ He tried to imagine Entrapta doing what she said she had imagined. Her coming up to him, kissing him - the random acts of affection still made his ears burn - and then just saying it, ‘love you, Hordak?’

“I would have been very… flustered as you put it.” He admitted, his ears, flicking, “But I don’t think I’d have pushed you away. I’d … Probably try to imagine you didn’t say it? Or that it had a different meaning than what you intended.” He frowned. He had in fact been doing that to himself for weeks before the portal incident. He had kept telling himself that he loved her, and kept explaining it away or ignoring it. 

He had no doubt he’d have done the same if she had done that to him. 

“I..Might be a little bit… dim when it comes to matters like this.” 

Entrapta giggled and kissed his cheek before leaning back, reclining into the water with Hordak still resting on her breasts, his arms wrapped around her waist. “Me too.” She said. “People are hard. Love is hard. I’m glad you said it first. You’re a lot braver than me.” 

“I thought you were about to die.” He muttered. “That hardly counts as bravery.” But even as he said that, he felt a warmth in his chest. He knew the water would turn cold eventually, but he just wanted to sit here with her, holding her. 

“Well… You’re very brave.” She muttered. A strand of hair stretched out and pulled a bottle of shampoo towards the two of them, “Because you offered to help me wash my hair.” 

Hordak stifled a groan and pressed his face into her. He did promise that, and it would be a hassle, he knew. He’d take a few more seconds, just a moment more to enjoy just being with her, being able to show her everything, expose his feelings to her and. have them not mocked, not pitied, but shared. Enjoyed. 

Entrapta gave a low laugh as he hid his face into her. She leaned over, and gave his ear another quick kiss. 

“And I love you too, Hordak.” 


End file.
